Code Geass Roy of the Rebellion Lelouch's Revenge
by Sunbeam Moonlight
Summary: The New Brittannians had to fend off several attacks from several other enemies. It was the most destructive action ever seen.


**Code Geass Roy of the Rebellion- Lelouch's Revenge**

Morning on the plain field near Ziperion City on a murky smoggy-grey sky filled with smokes from knightmare frame's attacks, the Razis fought against the PNF or the Positive nazi Forces, risking every life at hand. Several sides suffered losses as the war rages on in flames, destructions, and chaos. "The enemies aren't holding back, so keep assaulting them!" Leader Petler said while taking down 5 Razi knightmare frames. Seeing few Razi knightmare frames were blown up by PNF knightmare frames armed with bazookas or missile launchers. Many Razis charged upon the PNF as they fired their weapons, showing them no fear in risking their lives. "Damn, these fools won't give-up do they," said the Positive nazi soldier pilot. There were several aggressions as the fight went on, PNF and Razi pilots in their knightmare frames yelled in pain as they were being killed, but for Adolf Petler, he didn't sustain any damage by the Razis. After a while, as the Razi have seen several casualties of theirs, they shout their surrender and retreat. "We can't hold them, there's too many of them, retreat Razis!" said one of the Razi soldier pilots. "Finish them all!" Leader Petler said to his men. Easily, the PNF finished off the Razi forces. "Whew, I positively sure, that's not the last of the Razi or the war…. After the last, last years ago," Leader Petler said to himself, concernly. In the meantime, in the alley of Skytopia City, as the boy came out of the dark alley wearing a black sweater with a hood on over his head hiding his face, he felt enraged for what have changed within the world. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! Those 41's will be crushed, and the Red Knights shall not prevail! I am Lelouch vi Britannia, and I will change the world accordingly to my plans!" Immediate after his resurrection-introduction, Lelouch remove his hood and begins to head to the Grendroul (a long and tall black palace) and revive the Black Knights once more. Around in the eastern side of Skytopia, on the lake; Claze, Sherley, and Starlet all swam in the warm lake as they chat and enjoy themselves. Sherley giggled as they splashed water at Starlet and Claze. "Careful, Sherley Pumkins, don't splash me too hard, I might drown," Starlet giggled as she swims around the lake, circling around Sherley. Sherley smiled. "I won't Starlet," she said. "Well, look out for me, Sherley," Claze added as he tackles her underwater. "Eeeeeehhh!" she screamed in excitement. At the Brittannia Headquarter, Vice Lutenet Cernal Claywall watched the news as he drank his hot steamy coffee, Vice Lutenet Admiral Danton relaxing on the chair also watching the news, and Chief Master Sergeant Colin filing things in order… "Pretty much, this is the new era, new story; all old hopes are now renewed." Vice Lutenet Cernal Claywall said, sipping his cup of coffee. "Pfff, yeah, it's just boring, Claywall," said Vice Lutenet Admiral Danton. "Sir, all the files are well organized," said Chief Master Sergeant Colin, putting the file folders on the desk near Claywall's area. "Thank you, you are now dismissed, Chief Master Sergeant Sheradan," Vice Lutenet Cernal Claywall replied. "Sir, yes sir." In the headquarter cafeteria…. "Whew, what a new day, Brittannians, no more of those Old Britannians, they are long gone." Tyle said, eating a sandwich. "Yep, sure is a brand-new day, Tyle," Tyrus added. Torigan looked at them chatting as she glanced at Lensford beginning to chat with them… "It sure is a good day for Brittannians, the other imposter- the "Old Britannians" are no more," Lensford added. "Well that's what the state of Crossime wanted it," Tyle said. "I am positively there are still more of them around, people," Sarah said, seriously. "Humph, I have doubts about that, ever since the big almost ever-lasting war against the Area 32's or the Old Britannians." Zolu scuffed. "Hey hey, we all fought hard against them, so there should be peace." Tyrus said. "I am just saying…" Sarah restated. Zolu, Kinjar, Zolula, Torigan, Jess, Senyoshino, Sidney, Lory, and Sentonio all watched the conversation that Tyle, Tyrus, and few talkative Brittannian students are chatting. Inside the Red Knight Secret Base, in X Genaral Sunbeam's private room. Sunbeam and Moonbeam all stripped up, enjoying all the pleasureness they got from each other. Showing intense love, smooth orgasms, and exchanging kisses and body-touching. "After all our sacrifices, we finally had our big moment for each other, Sunbeam," Moonbeam spoke, kissing him passionately. Sunbeam moaned lightly and soothfully. "Mmmm, indeed, Moonbeam- my dear love, everything ended in bloodsheds, several sacrifices were made, but I purposely fulfilled the peace that I promised. I love you, Moonbeam," said Sunbeam, kissing her back. "So sweetheart, what should we do tomorrow?" "I don't really know; oh how about we should go shopping at the mall in Animepolis," Sunbeam restated. "Oh, yes, that would be lovely, hunny-bun." She replied. They continued to rubs each other's privately and doing romantic games together. Starbeam and Starley also did the same thing as Sunbeam and his lover have done. For Elite Commander Chessegan, he and his subordinates all discussed about what they enemies are up to as they looked at the map and radar."So far so good, Elite Commander Chessegan. No signs of any enemy at presence," Samabashi said. "Agreed, sir," Shima added. "Very interesting, I guess our victorious have paid off after all our hard due efforts in fighting off the White Knights, Razis, Black Knights, and the Silver Knights in all directions within Crossime," Elite Commander Chessegan said. Cero and Renlouch both came into the command room. "C-Cero, what are you doing here? And your highness, you too," Elite Commander asked, curiosity. "Just checking if everyone's doing okay, young Elite Commander. No need to feel worried that we might going to harm you, you didn't do anything wrong," said Cero, flickering a red king piece chess in his hand as he walk out of the room. "Keep up the good work on protecting Crossime and the Brittannians, young Jermroy," Emperor Renlouch said as he also left the room. Elite Commander Chessegan along with Samabashi, Ezikai, and Shima all continued on searching for any enemies. In the chatting room, Sasaku and Starnine were enjoying themselves with the other Red Knight staffs, laughing and chatting. "Ahh, isn't a good day to relax after a long, long tiring war against the Black Knights?" Starnine asked to Sasaku. Sasaku didn't smirk as he slowly looked at Starnine's bright smile. "I honest not sure, but that 12 year old young Jermroy Chessegan is searching for any enemy survivors right now… He's been at it since forever even after the war has won to the goods." Sasaku stated. "Give it a rest, Jermroy probably is doing his job, that young brat. He's a first youthful officer in this organization," Starnine replied. Sasaku smiled and nodded slightly. "Yeah, let's drink up, Starnine," he said. "Sweet!" As for C.C. and Rain together in a room, slightly just sitting down away from each other. C.C. cuddled her orange doll while Rain just sat there and think about the future, emotionally. After several minutes past within the Red Knight Secret Base, most of the members joined in the command center. "So, tiny guy, what's today's mission," Blaze said to Elite Commander Chessegan. Jermroy looked at Blaze with an unhappy look on his face. "Don't call me tiny guy, Blaze Dirtwood. You addressed me as Elite Commander Chessegan. And I am currently looking out for any enemies within Crossime." He said. "I don't think there should be any surviving enemies in Animepolis," Cheese 3 said. "Yeah, after all those long days of hell," Brittney added. "I understood your opinions about that, people, but for me I always stay sharp on the lookout," Elite Commander Chessegan replied. "That's what he desires. To make the world crime-free," Said Cero, walking up to Chessegan by his side. "It's Cero," said Kallen. "Look who finally has to show up," Starnine said. "As much as I understood all your meanings to be in here, I saw the last battle between the PNF and the Razi forces in the field near Ziperion City. That's one proof that the war will not go away. War will always exist no matter what." Cero said. "No matter if there always going to be a war, I'll fight," Sunbeam stated. "Same with me," Starbeam added. "I agree too!" Moonbeam and Starley both said in unison. After all the long meeting; around in Setopia… "Those New Brittannians will pay, and the real Britannia shall prevail," Princess Syreka said. "Princess, we managed to rebuild our empire in Veldonia, Ukajaistankai after all we have completely taken over the state of Ukajaistankai," Madagrass said. "And we have a lot more forces that we have mustered up," Dwritly said. "Humph, after all those long wars, we will not let that one go. It's time we make a difference in Crossime. Starting invading Crossime." Princess Syreka implied. "Yes, your majesty," both Dwritly and Madagrass said. As the Princess, Madagrass, and Dwritly all mounted in their knightmare frames, several other knightmare frames of Princess Syreka's began to conquer Setopia. "Time to restart the session of the Holy Britannian Empire and erase the imposture of the new modern Brittannia, which thou be known as Area 41!" Princess Syreka shouted as she darted on the road. Cities began to get destroyed by the invading Old Britannians, many people were killed as they fled, and so many debris fell to the ground. Madagrass and Dwritly moved on with their forces, going their separate ways. Madagrass headed for Clatopia and Ziperion for Dwritly. Big destruction in Setopia became a huge threat; more people were killed by on-going Old Britannian knightmare frame's machine guns. Princess Syreka smiled evilly as she destroyed everything in Setopia. "Burn to ashes, Area 41, the rise of the real Britannians is back. And I am the bloodline of my sister Cornelia Li Britannia!" Princess Syreka shouted as she destroyed more buildings around her. Setopia's terrorism got the I.M. Allies' attentions, for Gemany, Genaral Stemana smiled as he saw the big awakening. "Things are going back the way it was. Let's go, men, time to fight off the Old Britannians in Setopia." Genaral Stemana said. Velocian forces already marched off to Setopia; they arrived very quickly due to their improved flash-step speed knightmare frame's ability. "Yeah, this is what I am talking about. More wars to fight with epic speed of light," said Commander Delam, going really fast in his knightmare frame. For Leader Petler, he and his forces arrived there by air in their light blue, snow blue, ocean blue, or sky blue knightmare frames. The enemy Old Britannians spotted the I.M. Allies converging in, they opened fire upon them. The I.M. Allies resisted back, as the war began. "Damn, it's those Imanginary Allies," Princess Syreka enraged. "Get them!" Leader Petler fires his machine gun, eliminating few of the enemies on the road, moving on ahead. He and his forces soon landed and began to search and eliminate. Velocian forces flash-dashed all around the city, destroying every Old Britannian knightmare frames there are. As they find it difficult to take down the Velocians since they are very quick. "Prevent the enemy from gaining too much ground," Said Commander Delam, firing his weapon at the enemies. The Gemans have arrived in time, firing their machine guns, shotgun, rifle, or heavy weapons. Over 55,000 Old Britannians and few of the PNF were destroyed in the cross-fire. Meantime, around the military base in Animepolis, Lelouch in disguised as a Brittannian soldier, he killed few outside the base. Then used Geass to put the rest down. He easily stole of the knightmare frames and left with it. He began his plan to revive the Black Knights by heading back to the Grendroul. Once there, he intended to get back all of his members. By doing that, he already have several random civilians Geassed. Those possessed people have put the invitation letters at their current living area. Those people: Skadime Saiyazaki, Yashcord Shinjinme, Alandire Satame, General Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Rolo Lamperouge, Sampoi Suidoku, and Stallen Rouzuki all received it. Reading them which told them to meet at the Grendroul. "What, the Grendroul?" Alandire said, reading the letter. The ex-Black Knight members regrouped altogether at the Grendroul, all waiting for the person who sent the letters. "Wait a minute, if we are here, then…" "Zero's back? Absolutely, I am back." Zero said, interrupting Alandire's words as he appeared. "Zero!" Skadime said, shockedly. "He's back…!" Yashcord exclaimed. "Indeed, I am here to bring back the Black Knights!" "We are going to take over the land of the 41s, the New Brittannians." Zero said. "Hmmph, sounds good, Zero, since you're back." Stallen said. "Y-yeah, I agree, Zero," Rolo said. "Very well then, let's begin with phase one, alert the world by destroying Animepolis once again." Zero replied. "Understood!" Replied all the Black Knight members in unison. Suddenly in Cezekko, the White Knights plus the Silver Knights assaulted the city, creating as much hell as possible. "Hahaha, the White Knights are back in action, time to revive the past into life," said X Cernal Lutenet Sergeant Usu, destroying several cities. At the same time, the Silver Knights stepped into the party, joining forces with the White Knights. "Ah, X Cernal Lutenet Sergeant Usu, what an honor to meet you and your forces." Said Commander Zegekku. "Indeed, it's been a while; now let's enjoy our moment by destroying Cezekko Ghetto!" Usu replied. "With pleasure," Commander Zegekku replied. The White Knights and the Silver Knights scattered all over Cezekko, destroying everything in their way. Kallengan, Chaizu, Rensford, and Shiru all made severe destruction of the cities. "This is exciting, remaking the cities back to ruins," Tallen said as she knocks over some vehicles. "Hahaha. I love blowing up some stuff around me," Chaizu laughed evilly, firing several missiles at everywhere point blank. "Yep, I love this moment," Rensford said, destroying everything with his shotgun. The New Brittannians were outraged all because of the White Knight and the Silver destroying Cezekko Ghetto and the Old Britannians are destroying Setopia. At the New Brittannian Headquarter, Claywall watched the news, motionless, as everything in both Cezekko and Setopia are being annihilated. "Should we stop them?" Vice Lutenet Admiral Danton said. "Yes, let's fight. Another day for another war," replied Vice Lutenet Cernal Claywall. "You, Colin, and some of our students will go out and fight." "Understood, sir," Danton replied. Colin stood motionless, but willing to serve. Around the New Brittannian palace… "It's time, those impostures. The Old Britannians are back." Queen Alasander said, unhappily. Then the Red Knight Secret Base… "Cero, it's them." Elite Commander Chessegan said. "Those who attack are those prepared to be attack." "Time we show the enemies what peace really means," Cero stated. As the Old Britannian or 32's advanced further out into Crossime, the White and Silver Knights kept attacking Cezekko. Burning buildings, messy roads, and endless gunfiring, heavy attacks, and uses of slash harkens. "Hmm, no sign of anyone but us," Rensford spoke, going around the ruined city. "Basically I am enjoying destroying everything," Raizuku said. Soon the New Brittannian forces arrived, roaring their knightmare frames. They quickly eliminated several Silver Knight and White Knight units within the city. And Queen Alasander, Aftern, Anginine, Syuki, and Taizen are on the battlefield. "It's the White Knights and the Silver Knights! What the hell did they come back from?" Queen Alasander spoke, crushing her foes with her spear. "I don't know, but we must defend our land from all enemies!" Taizen answered, firing his machine gun. Anginine wiped out 100 enemy White Knight knightmare pawns on the west side with her spear, then 50 more with slash harkens. As Aftern and Syuki took out 1,000 of both each with their ranged machine gun fire. "Wow, there's so many of these White Knight mounted soldiers!" Syuki exclaimed, defeating her foes one-by-one. "They are resisting back, keep on your feet, Syuki," Aftern said. "Right, got it, Aftern." Alasander's unit fought as each of them was destroyed. So far, over 450 Silver Knight soldiers were eliminated and 769 for the White Knights. Rensford and the other known members were alerted in excitement. "I spotted Queen Alasander and her royal army!" Tallen implied with a smirk. "Well well, about time for some challenge, Silver Knights, attack!" Commander Zegekku said. "No mercy, White Knights." X Cernal Lutenet Sergeant Usu said. Chaizu, Rensford, Raizuku, Kallengan, Tallen, and Shiru all regrouped. Defeated over 560 of the New Brittannian forces. Queen Alasander eliminated more of each White Knight and Silver Knight mounted soldiers until being ambushed by Commander Zegekku and X Cernal Lutenet Sergeant Usu. Firing their missiles at her, she easily noticed it and slid her knightmare frame to the left quickly. "Damn, that was close. You two again." Queen Alasander spoke to Zegekku and Usu. "Good times, I remember fighting you, it was a draw." Commander Zegekku said. "Indeed, Alasander." X Cernal Lutenet Sergeant Usu added. Queen Alasander smiled, but irritated. "Let's get on with this, only one thing to say to you White Knights and Silver Knights. Stop taking over our land, it belongs to the Brittannians!" She stated, angrily. She charged at Zegekku armed with her spear, swinging it at him. He jumped up to dodge it while Usu stroked his axe. Queen Alasander evaded it and blocked it with her spear, then she fires her slash harkens. "Is that all you got, Alasander?" Usu stated, knocking her knightmare frame back and her slash harkens. "Ughh, damn." She replied. "Watch your knightmare frame, New Brittannian queen," said Commander Zegekku, launching his axe from the air. Alasander moved back to avoid his approach as Usu chased and attacked her constantly. She continued to avoid it, engaging into several clashes with her spear. "You're at a disadvantage, Queen Alasander," X Cernal Lutenet Sergeant Usu said, keeping his bearings as he tries to break her guards with her close range weapon. Alasander was stressed as she tried to break Usu's bearings, but at that moment, Zegekku fired few missiles at her. Blowing up at her knightmare frame. "Ughh- damn, this is getting really ugly around here," Queen Alasander said, continuing to push Usu's force back. "This is getting boring, how much will you keep your breath blocking my attacks," X Cernal Lutenet Sergeant Usu spoke. He put his high effort and knocked back Alasander's knightmare frame which stunned her for several minutes, rendering her unable to fight. While that, Commander Zegekku charged upon her with his axe pointed towards her. As she panted and watched his approaching, it could be the end of her while Usu also charged on her on the right side of the right. She bit her lips and let out her single tear from her eyes. Until suddenly, out of nowhere Sarahmiah and Gemmiah blocked each other the enemies' movements. "Help have arrived, my queen," Gemmiah said, instantly knocking back Zegekku. Sarahmiah fired her weapon to loosen Usu's bearings on his close range weapon, then easily thrusted her spear to break through. "Ughh! Now three on one? Well this should be interesting." X Cernal Lutenet Sergeant Usu. "They are just weaklings, Kendosu," Commander Zegekku says. They fought and fought with their close combat weapons against Queen Alasander, Gemmiah, and Sarahmiah. Putting everything into victory. Meantime, Rensford eliminated 5 New Brittannian mounted soldiers, and then came in contact with Taizen. "Ah ha, finally a higher ranking soldier!" Rensford shouted, firing his shotgun. Taizen ignored his dirty words and fired his machine gun back. Moving around the city, Rensford fired a bomb to knock down half of a sky-scraper trying to crush Taizen's knightmare frame. He easily dodged it as the build collapsed on the road, he fired slash harkens at him. "Nice try, slash harkens won't hit me," Rensford said, evading them. "Blast," Taizen replied, continuing to fire his machine gun. Aftern fought with Tallen, next Syuki with Shiru, and Anginine on Raizuku all fighting each other. On the far east side of the city, Kallengan, Marylithbeth, Toshiru, and Rayzen fought against Tayskae, X Commander Tyson, X Vice Genaral Tyler, and Vice Lutenet Marksander. "Hmph, I really hated war, why we much persist on continuing to fight, you cowardly Silver Knights and White Knights!" Vice Lutenet Marksander said stressfully. Toshiru charged as he fired few missiles at him. "Because we wanted to conquer the Brittannians or the 41's I've heard." Toshiru answered. Marksander fired few missiles to cancel out Toshiru's flying missiles, creating puffs of smoke into the air. Still daylight, Marksander instantly blocked his axe with his spear. But not for long that they are now swinging and clashing. As for Tyler against Rayzen… "Ha, ha! C'mon, is that the best you can do, worthless Brittannians?" Rayzen said, swinging his axe around trying to lay a scratch on his enemy's knightmare frame. "Heh, nope!" Tyler countered back by instantly canceling out his opponent's attacks, then instantly slicing his knightmare frame. Short-circuiting, Rayzen felt the cold stunning as he stood shock at his cockpit computer being ruined. "What, that easily?" He asked, slightly panicking. "After the inteseful battle, I've trained long and hard for this, now I want to get to the point! He fired his machine gun then small laser beam at him, giving him more damaged. "Gaahhh! Damn you to hell," Rayzen yelled, unable to move his knightmare frame. "Hmph, correct your fighting skills, I am done with you, Silver Knights." X Vice Genaral Tyler said, flying off. Rayzen slightly regained control over his knightmare frame, he retreated at once. X Commander evaded several close combat swinging from Kallengan and Marylithbeth. "Look, he's being a baby! Come on Marylithbeth we shouldn't have a problem with this Brittannian." Kallengan said. They fired slash harkens, fired their super rapid machine gun, and swing their close range weapon at him. He fired few missiles, then slash harkens. Kallengan dodges them as Marylithbeth kicks in. She engaged into a close sight attack with the Brittannian X Commander. This got him all stiffed up. Marksander, he continues to give everything at Toshiru. But failed. Toshiru fired an EMP that blasted into a shockwave, disabling Marksander's knightmare frame from constant avoidances. "Enough of your weak fighting, I'll finish you off in a blink of an eye." Toshiru said, going towards him with his axe. Marksander's eyes were opened as his enemy flew really fast as lighting gripping his axe. But at that moment, a huge clash sound erupted. Marksander paused as he slightly looked at the friendly knightmare frame which that is X Vice Genaral Tyler. "Oh, pleasure to meet you, Vice Lutenet Marksander." Tyler said. He knocks back Toshiru's axe, then instantly fired slash harkens, putting holes in the middle of Toshiru's knightmare frame. "What, no! I won't let you…" Tyler instantly flew close and fired his machine gun, damaging more of his foe's knightmare frame. "You-you won't win this time, foolish Brittannians," Toshiru angered, retreating. "There, I saved you, Marksander. Now let's help out X Commander Tyson," X Vice Genaral Tyler said. He nodded and headed with him to aid Tyson. After long intense battle, it kept going on and on. It's down between the tough Brittannian fighters against the White and Silver Knights. But for Setopia, as the I.M. Allies fought off the imposturous Britannians, the I.M. Allies gained reinforcements. It outnumbered and eliminated the Old Britannian soldier on knightmare frames, but each of the officer's troops were eliminated by Princess Syreka's attacks. Cezaku appeared magically, firing multiple missiles in large raining quantities, eliminating over 4,500 PNF, 3 Gemans, and 170 Velocity knightmare frame units. Petler dashed along the roads gripping hard on his sword. He came along to see Princess Syreka destroying everything in sight, especially his soldiers. "There you are, imposture terrorist," Leader Petler said. He charged at her as she went on it with the destruction of Petler's men being wiped out. She noticed. "Ehh! A sneak attack. Nice try, blue Nazis," Princess Syreka spoke, blocking his sword. Petler falls back little bit. "You and your assaults. I won't let you achieve your wishes, terrorist," Leader Petler said. Princess Syreka ignored his words and charged at him. He slid his knightmare frame to the side and slice her left side of her knightmare frame. Then back-stabbed her hard. "What? No, it'll not be that easy. You work for the land of the impersonating enemies?" Syreka announced, angrily. She swinged her spear at Petler and easily he grabbed her spear right in his knightmare hands. That slight eye, Petler fired out slash harkens, putting another spaces into her knightmare frame. Syreka growled, saying nothing and retreated. Cezaku himself, in cross-fired with Commander Delam and Genaral Stemana stood no chance. Cezaku fired his slash harkens at Stemana's knightmare frame, but took no damage. Then at Delam's, he super evaded it with flash step. Cezaku fired few bombs then missiles at them both. Again, Stemana's knightmare frame withstands his heavy attacks and Delam instantly evaded it. "I am tired of this," Genaral Stemana said. He fired his slash harkens at Cezaku, trying to pull him down from the air. "What, urrrghh! I won't lose to the enemies," Cezaku said. Stemana used his strength, gripping him down, sending Cezaku crashing down the road. It damaged his knightmare frame. "urggh. Commander Delam quickly stabbed Cezaku's knightmare frame right on the spot with his spear. "No… I WON'T lose!" Cezaku said, urging his knightmare frame into the air and retreating. "Heh, we got them. Now, the other enemies are moving down to other cities." Commander Delam said. Sudden an explosion from the top right corner, big. "What the hell?" Whole army of dashing purple Razi knightmare frames came rushing into battle. All for conquest and loot of goods. "Commander, it's the Razis." Genaral Stemana. "Crap, another enemy to fight." Replied Commander Delam. They armed their weapons and attacked the Razi's mounted knightmare frame soldiers. Denzerval crossed-eye with Leader Petler and engaged into battle while their armies fought. At Animepolis, several Black Knight units have ripped down the cities at no mercy. At that very moment, Sunbeam, Blaze, Cheese 3, Sasaku, Starnine, and Cero all arrived. They began to stop the Black Knight from advancing their goal. "Red Knights, move out and defend Brittannia with your lives!" Cero said, piloting his knightmare frame, Rinkiro. "With pleasure, Cero," Starnine said, firing his green machine gun at the enemies. Sunbeam used solar radiation wave surger, puffing up 10 Black Knights then explodes. Blaze burn-eliminated 14 Black Knights with his flamethrower. He also fired few hell-fiery missiles taking out 9 more. Followed by Cheese 3, dodging the enemy gunfires, he shot out a light holy yellow harmless laser beam then few seconds it creates a deadly sudden explosion, taking out 27 Black Knights. Sasaku used slash harkens and his sword, slicing heroically over 37 attacking Black Knights. Sunbeam, Blaze, Cheese 3, and the rest have demolished over 178 Black Knights. Their morale began to weaken as the Black Knight units are easily being destroyed by the Red Knights. Suddenly, few Black Knights on top of tall buildings fired their bazookas at Cero's knightmare frame standing a float in mid-air. He noticed it, flash-stepped to avoid the incoming bazookas and fired his giant red destructive beam, finishing off the bazooka-firing Black Knight knightmare frames. "Careful, Red Knights, some Black Knights are armed with heavy weaponries, be aware." Cero said, fidgeting the red king chess piece in his hand as he looked at the monitor in his Rinkiro. Few Black Knight pawns fired their missiles followed by slash harkens at Sunbeam. Some others fired their machine guns at him, but Sunbeam's Solar Ace Mk III didn't take any significant damage at all. "Come on, I made my knightmare frame to withstand slash harkens, heavy weapons, gun firings, and close range combats." Sunbeam said, eliminating the Black Knights with his solar radiation surger. "Hmm, this looks like there isn't enough Black Knights, there are only one half of them in Animepolis." Blaze said, burning the enemies down. "Yeah, they aren't put much of a knightmare fight," Starnine said, firing green stars taking out 16 enemies. "It appears to be a trap. A purpose of delay, Red Knights regroup at the south side of the city, by the bridge." Cero said. "Understood," said all the Red Knight members. They all regrouped within minutes at the southern bridge of Animepolis. As they watch the enemy reinforcements arrived for the Black Knights along with stronger opponents. Skadime and Yashcord, and several other Black Knights arrived. The regrouped Red Knights saw a big ray beam fired through the tall crushed building, tearing it down with big explosions. "They're here, Black Knights gain reinforcement, and I bet Zero is here." Sunbeam said. "This time they brought the toughest opponents that I wanted to fight," Starnine said. Cero's eyes were stilled, feeling under pressured by the Black Knights appearance. "Red Knights, do not hold back, this is a game of survival," Cero said. "Got it, Cero," Blaze said, running off. Everyone spread out into the city, stopping the Black Knights as much as possible. "I never thought the Black Knight would do something so fun!" Alandire exclaimed, destroying everything with his artillery shots. Sunbeam took out over 57 Black Knight pawns, and then he spotted Rolo. He directly fired his orange blaster, creating dense puff-explosions on his knightmare frame. He turns his head within his knightmare frame to notice the attacked. "So, it's you- the Solar Ace Mk III. Sunbeam Moonlight, I am not happy that you hurt my big brother, Lelouch. I make sure you will perish by all means!" Rolo cried, turning his knightmare frame on him. He charged at him as he fired his slash harkens back. Rolo dodged it and pulled out his close range weapon to fight him with. Sunbeam did the same, engaging into a fierce clashing combat. Both concentrated trying to lay severe damaged to each other. Few minutes later while they fought effortly, The tough black knightmare frame, the Shinkiro, fired several dark green blast rays at Sunbeam from behind, showing no damaged but got him alerted. "So, it's the Shinkiro, and that must be Zero. This is what I wanted, a beautiful fight," Sunbeam said, using up full strengths and knocked back Rolo few inches away and faced off to the Shinkiro. Zero stood silent and fired the big laser beam at him. Sunbeam successfully blocked and absorbed the laser with his knightmare hand and fired several missiles back in return. The Shinkiro suffered no damaged, but for Zero, he got impatient. "Enough of your silly games, Red Knights, you will face death." Zero said. He unleashed out his blade and attacked. Sunbeam dodged as Rolo aggressively joined in the fight. It was two-on-one close range assault; however Sunbeam's knightmare frame withstand amount of the slicing of the sharp weapons that Rolo and Zero are using. Meantime, Stallen, Tohdoh, and Sampoi are up against Sasaku in close range fights. Trying to repel them off unfairly one-by-one strikes. Sasaku was intense, blocking himself from Tohdoh's sword strikes, Stallen's pulse reactor ray, and Sampoi' s fast-pace hard needle projectiles. "Damn it, this won't end very well," Sasaku said, trying to avoid all the attacks as possible. "Just surrender, Senrugi. There's no way you can break the three of us!" Tohdoh said, swinging his sword at him. Sasaku felt tense and backing his knightmare frame from Tohdoh's sword swinging, yet Stallen perform another pulse reactor ray attack from the side. He quickly evaded it, advancing on the go further out to the east side. Sampoi went after him, fired several gooey missiles at him, causing major explosions and the tough thick dark-green goo have him stuck in place. His knightmare legs, arms, and the chest part were disabled; Sasaku can't escape as Stallen, Tohdoh, and Sampoi all caught up to him. "Okay, Red Knights, there's no turning away or escaping!" Stallen said, smiling evilly as she charges with her attacks. "For the Black Knights," Sampoi said, attempting to stab him with his sword. "Don't underestimate our powers, Senrugi," Tohdoh enraged, also attempting to stab him with his sword. "Urggh, can't move! I can't die like this with this goo being glued on my knightmare frame, Rencelot," Sasaku said, thinking. He closed his eyes as the enemies were very close into killing him, until the other Red Knights stepped in. Elite Commander Jermoy Chessegan and Kallen Kouzuki both stopped Stallen, Tohdoh, and Sampoi's attacks in time. In a flash, Chessegan freed Sasaku with his accurate swipe of his sword. "We're here just in time," Kallen said. "Our moment was précised. The Black Knights won't be going any further than Animepolis," said Elite Commander Chessegan. Kallen used her red radiation waver surger force attack at Stallen as she backed up to avoid it. Chessegan fought off against Sampoi as Sasaku on Tohdoh. "Even, just great…" Sampoi said, dodging Chessegan's gunfires and artillery shellings. "More Red Knights have to show up, but I liked it," Stallen said, using her pulse reactor ray on Kallen. "Numbers don't matter, we fight for Zero!" Tohdoh said, trying to lay a scratch on Sasaku's knightmare frame with his sword. "As much as it doesn't matter, I won't let you threats destroy Animepolis," Sasaku said. Chessegan fell back after he dodged Sampoi's sword and needle projectile attacks. "What's wrong too scared to fight?" Sampoi asked, taunting Chessegan with a creepy smile on his face. "No, but I was about to end it pretty fast." Chessegan replied. "Oh, what's that?" Sampoi replied back. Elite Commander Chessegan put his right knightmare palm-hand out at Sampoi and fired a hard electro-shock arrow into his knightmare's chest. Shocking out the system and the cockpit as Sampoi himself grunted in pain with his eyes closed and teeth grinded. "No! Not this, Uraagh, I can't move my knightmare frame!" Yelled Sampoi, angrily as he struggled to move his knightunit. After few minutes he regain control of his knightmare frame after the shock wore off and retreated back deep in Animepolis quickly. Chessegan watched Kallen and Stallen fought with their destructing pulse force attacks. Both panted, staring at each other's knightunits hoping another strike attack. "Got you right where I wanted!" Kallen said, smiling. She fired several pulsive missiles at her, dealing serious damage to her knightunit. "What? No way! Uhh, hell I am too exhausted to fight," Stallen moaned in bad shape. Then a Guren's claw popped through the explosion smoke and clenched onto her head of the knightunit getting ready for a final blow. "Waahh? No-n-nooo!" Kallen smirked and about to activate the radiation wave surger pulse attack. "Sorry, but your life is going to end." Kallen spoke, eyes focused on Stallen's knightmare frame. Stallen reacted fast, using her pulse reacter ray to send the Guren's hand back to its place, after that she fired out smokescreen to block Kallen's sight as she escaped. "Ugh, damn her, she got away. Luckily her- could have her desecrated," Kallen said, growling slightly. Sasaku pushed back and broke Tohdoh's grip on his sword. "Is that all you got, Senrugi." Tohdoh said, swinging his sword consecutively. He blocked his sword, swinged it back with more effort then headed up into the air. "No, I'll show you more of my Rencelot can do," Sasaku said to Tohdoh. His Rencelot's sword glowed bright light green which added the zigging sound laser-dye power into it. "Now the next one." Rencelot suddenly armed with a medium hard-headed rifle and fired few bullets that put holes in Tohdoh's knightmare frame. "W-what? Impossible, this won't end long! I'll destroy you before I fall in defeat, Senrugi!" Tohdoh shouted, in vein. He fired out slash harkens at him, viciously. Sasaku just wiped off the harkens and flew into a sword clashes with Tohdoh while Kallen and Chessegan both watched them fought sword-to-sword. It went on for 2 minutes, and Sasaku beat Tohdoh's sword blocking skills and made several cuts on his knightmare frame. "Grrr, I won't lose…" Tohdoh said, trying to fight back. Sasaku have nearly disable his knightmare from operating correctly. He slash one more time right on the chest which got him angrily retreated. Sasaku, Kallen, and Chessegan all won that round. "Enough stalling around, we got to get our units all in one place." Elite Commander Chessegan said. "Right," Sasaku agreed. "Understood." Kallen agreed. Still in an intensive fighting between Sunbeam with Rolo and Lelouch… "Just give up, you two brothers… You both can't hurt me no matter what." Sunbeam said, feeling bored. "Zero, we can do this, just don't let him attack us back," Rolo said, preparing to use Geass. "Hmph, I bet he can't protect himself if I just surrender, trying to get his eyes then I could use my Geass to get him to kill himself." "It's a simple equation to end a foe's life." Zero said. "Ah, this plan should work," Rolo said, concealing his Geass away. Both Zero and Rolo's knightmare frame halted and their systems were turned off. They began to exit out of the knightunit to propose surrender to Sunbeam. "This is pretty interesting, funny, and delighting. I never see them surrender to me that easily." Sunbeam smiled in a tricky way. He darted out of his knightmare frame cockpit and jumped down on the ground to make direct eye-contact with Zero and Rolo. "So, Zero and you must be Rolo am I correct?" Sunbeam proclaimed. "Yes, that's right," replied Rolo, getting serious. Deep inside of Zero's mask, Lelouch's mouth smirked and finally got his target in sight due to Sunbeam's eyes exposed point blank. "You must be Sunbeam… And now you're…. History!" Zero spoke, dramatically, opening the fragment of the mask to reveal his left eye that contains the power of Geass. Once Zero's Geass flared through into Sunbeam's eyes, his eyes turned red and was under Zero's control. "Now that you can't resist my power of Geass, you should draw out your gun and die pointlessly." Zero commanded Sunbeam. Sunbeam didn't say anything and obeyed his orders. He smiled trickfully as he pulled out his solar orange pistol, slightly going up to his left cheek. "Yes, yes, I love to enjoy this moment of the death of an Ashford student. How arrogance this has become," Zero said softly to himself, watching Sunbeam about to commit suicide under his Geass. Once close in mid-air from the neck point, he surprisingly aimed straight at Zero and fired 4 bullets. Zero luckily dodged them but shocked to see that Sunbeam couldn't be affected by his Geass control. "What, no! There's no way he can easily resisted my Geass! No mankind could pull that one through!" Zero said to himself, with his eyes peeled opened inside within the mask. Zero quickly evaded the gunfires from Sunbeam's trickily hands with a smirk on his face. As Zero got back into his Shinkiro, Rolo stepped in to help Zero out, using his Geass. "Don't worry, Zero, I'll stop him from hurting you!" Rolo said. He used his Geass power which created a wide red space around the area about 4 feet long in dome-size shape that freezes time and body moment in place. Sunbeam however weren't affected and changed his gunfiring to Rolo. "How can this be, he's not affected by my Geass!" Rolo thinked as he retreated back into his knightmare frame. Sunbeam's eyes soon restored back to normal once he's back in his knightmare frame. "I see that you two got Geass, I am impressed. Too bad it don't work on me. Now my turn to show you mine!" Sunbeam shot back. "What? You think you have Geass, I d-doubt that." Both Rolo and Lelouch said at once, shocked and discouraged but not being fooled by it. Sunbeam lift his left hand to his left eye which revealed his own Geass power, shooting indirectly towards Rolo and Lelouch's eyes without eye-contact putting them under his control. "Im…possible," Zero said. "No, must resist this power," Rolo struggled. "Now there, power down your giant weapon of yours and let me attack you," Sunbeam commanded. "Yes, as you wish…" Both Zero and Rolo said at once, powering down their knightmare frames. "Good." Sunbeam got excited and used his sword to slice up everywhere on Rolo and Zero's knightmare frames. Afterward, Zero and Rolo gained back consciousness and forgot what had happened. But realized that their knightmare frame were severely damaged easily got their memories restored instantly. "No…way, I can't lose to this boy who can use his Geass without eye-contact, it's impossible. He even mastered it- how can he surpass me like that?" Zero thought to himself. Rolo charged and attack Sunbeam. "No, Rolo don't!" Sunbeam stabbed Rolo's knightunit in the chest part area, increasing high damage and malfunctioning the system. "This can't be…" Rolo said, in pain, moving his knightmare frame back. "So, Zero, would you like to have fun. Don't think your plans will work. No Geass can WORK on me! No weapons can penetrate through my precious knightmare frame. It's hopeless for you two; I knew what you're trying to do to this land." Sunbeam said, smiling. Zero was stunned. He attempted to retreat as Rolo followed him to get away from Sunbeam's nearly invincible armor. But instantly Sunbeam flash-stepped and catched them in a blink of an eye. "What? How did you catched up to us that fast? Damn, you think you can outsmart us?" Zero questioned. "No, I am going to finished you off completely, but my speed is superior." Sunbeam answered, raising up his both knightmare hands. "Hold it, we'll give you a rest, we already tested out your abilities…. Let's retreat, Zero," Rolo said. Sunbeam dropped both of his knightunit arms down and smiled as he watched them retreated away. Meantime, Blaze burned down over 600 Black Knights as for Cheese 3, 450. "Nothing like a good roasting down the Black Knight soldier's knightmare frames. They are so funny watching them burn to hell," Blaze said. "I got that right, Blaze," replied Cheese 3 on the communicator within the knightmare frame cockpit. Blaze crossed path with Starnine up against Alandire, but unnoticed. "Ooh, looks like Starnine needs help." Blaze said to himself. "Had enough yet, Alandire said, firing multiple dual lasers and machine guns at Starnine's Reedmare. Starnine in deep tense, defended himself with his double sword shielded. A big burst of flame shot out, inflicting Alandire's knightmare frame a little bit. He turned around to see Blaze's red knightmare frame that did it and got upset. "Hey, don't you bud in like that." Alandire said. Blaze pumped out his flamethrower that increases the system to get jammed or fried as he used his right knightmare hand to block the flow of the flame. His system cackled up, slightly losing control over his knightmare frame. "Ugghh, too hot, my computer isn't functioning. How dare you roasting me with your hot fire of hell," Alandire stated. "Just wanting to play with my flamethrower, it is attracted to black," Blaze said, stopped his flamethrower. "Good, thanks Blaze, I hate being attackless, so now it's my chance," Starnine said. Immediately Starnine charged quickly and fired several starblast and green missiles at Alandire's burnt near disabled knightmare frame which gave him more trouble. "Gaaah! I won't let you finish me off that fast," he replied, heading off in defeat. "Hey, get back here, I am not done with you just yet!" Starnine announced. "Let it go, Starnine, I am sure they're regroup and perform another full assault on us." Blaze said. "Yeah, can't wait to find out," Starnine replied. Cero instantly sent Skadime retreating with his use of Geass without any violence. And as Yashcord just kept destroying everything, Cheese 3 blasted out a holy yellow light ray, which then exploded. "Guurrgh, not you again," Yashcord said, stressfully. Cheese 3 fired his machine gun and cannon shells at him to finish the battle off. "The end enemy," Cheese 3 said. With Yashcord's knightmare frame brutally damaged, he was upset. But he said nothing and retreated. Cheese 3 himself head around to finish off the other Black Knight soldiers that are terrorizing the city. But in few minutes, Cero announced the Red Knights to regroup at the big parking lot space on the south-west side. "Red Knights, this is Cero. Regroup over to the parking lot about 7 miles, south-west. The Black Knights aren't giving up, more reinforcements have arrived for them. We're going to attack them all at once altogether," Cero announced to all the Red Knight members. "Understood," said everyone. They all headed to where Cero's Rinkiro was and to their ordered destination. Once they all regrouped, for the Black Knights- Zero and the rest of the members regrouped at the north side, resting on the grassy field in the park. "Any plans how we could really defeat the Red Knights? They are too tough for us." Alandire said. Everyone was out of their knightmare frame, relaxing as they planned out ways to crush their enemies. "Maybe should blind them," Skadime said. "Our strategy to beat them was to catch them off-guard, block out their sight. That is what we'll do," Zero said. "Yeah, exactly, we got more back-up so, we should all attack them at once. There are less of them." Sampoi said. "They won't make a mockery out of me!" Stallen said, angrily. The Black Knights got up and headed back into their knightmare frame. Moving towards where the Red Knights are. Meantime, Kallen, Sunbeam, Starnine, Sasaku, Cero, Cheese 3, Elite Commander Chessegan, and Blaze all relaxed in their knightunits and waited for the Black Knights to come. "We got to prep up, I can tell the Black Knights won't give-up so easily to us," Sunbeam said. "For what Zero did to us," Kallen spoke. "They are here!" Sasaku exclaimed. The Black Knights arrived all in forces. Yashcord, Stallen, Sampoi, Alandire, Skadime, Rolo, Tohdoh, and Zero all were enraged with revenge along with the other men or women soldiers to back them up. "Get ready…" Cero said. Blaze armed his flamethrower tightly as Cheese 3 posed his knightmare frame in a signal to prepare to attack. Zero swiftly smiled and launched several extreme hard-puff smoke bombs into the air. Soon the rest of the Black Knights did the same thing, causing the entire Animepolis air to be filled with cloudy smoke. "What? What are the Black Knights up to?" Cheese 3 asked, losing sight of the Black Knights. "What the hell are they up to, I can't see them!" Blaze growled. Suddenly, the Black Knight soldiers in their knightmare frame appeared behind them which caught Starnine's eyes. "Damn, there's some behind us up in the air." Starnine shocked. They fired out several smoke bombs at the Red Knights, completely losing their sight of range. The air was filled with dense smoke that the Red Knights can't see where the Black Knights are up to. "Hold your positions, we got to defend ourselves. Don't panic." Said Elite Commander Chessegan. "Don't worry, Elite Commander, I am calm." Sunbeam said since he knew his Solar Ace knightmare frame can't be damaged. "This is the end for us all?" Starnine said, with tears filling up his eyes as he tried to spot out his enemies through the thick smoke. "This can't be over." Kallen said. "Cero, Cero, what should we do? We can't find them; they jammed our map that shows where the enemies are." Sasaku said. "Damn it…. It's difficult to track their movements through this cloudy mist," Starnine said. Cero suddenly smiled through his mask that he actually has a plan to blow away the smoke and to outsmart the Black Knights once more.

**To Be Continued….**


End file.
